Fais un voeu
by junon2
Summary: Il faut faire attention à ce que l’on souhaite, surtout à la manière dont on formule son vœu… Les 2 frères vont être confortés à des créatures un peu spéciales.Pas de slash.
1. Prologue

**Fais un vœu**

Auteur : junon2/ ennostiel/ Calli Attha  
Genre : fantasy/ drame/romance ( ?)

Rating: T

Paring: Dean et Sam Winchester

Disclaimer : L'œuvre de base ne m'appartient pas, elle est la propriété de du producteur de la série : McG et écrite par Eric Kripke et Robert Singer. Seule l'histoire ici racontée est de moi.

Résumé : Il faut faire attention à ce que l'on souhaite, surtout à la manière dont on formule son vœu…

Avertissement : Je me base sur une conception des fées se situant entre la mythologie celtique et la vision des contes de fées, en gros ma version personnelle des fées.

Note de l'auteur : poly-shoot.

Merci à **Élise **pour la correction

**POV alterné, présence de POV externe. **

Bonne lecture.

*************************************************************************************************

**Prologue : Là où tout commença….**

La neige tombe lentement sur le sol, valsant au gré des coups de vent, emportée gracieusement toujours un peu plus loin. Lentement, le décor se couvre d'un magnifique manteau blanc, pureté totale et incomparable. Les sapins au loin chantent et dansent eux aussi sous l'effet des bourrasques glacée de l'hiver, arrivé un peu tard cette année. Au dessus d'eux, le ciel prend des couleurs rosâtres annonçant une belle journée lumineuse pour le lendemain. Encore plus haut, la voute céleste noircit légèrement, annonçant la fin d'un trop court jour. Le froid se fait un peu plus fort à chaque instant…

L'enfant, seul, assis sur le banc, observe les changements que le crépuscule apporte au monde.

Ses petits yeux font lentement le tour du parc, et s'arrêtent un instant sur la plaine de jeu. Comme il désire y aller et jouer, mais seul cela n'est pas amusant. Et à cette heure devenue tardive, il n'y a plus personne dans le jardin public… hormis lui. Il attend patiemment son père, assis sagement sur un banc. Pour se distraire du froid qui lentement l'engourdit, il admire le paysage ; essaie d'inventer des conversations entre les arbres qui là-bas se penchent les uns vers les autres donnant l'impression de se confier des secrets. Il soupire, un nuage de vapeur blanc passant ses lèvres rougies. Il se frotte un peu les mains, histoire de les réchauffer. Son père tarde et la peur liée à la solitude s'insinue dans son petit corps. Il relève la tête et reporte son regard vers le lointain, niant le froid et l'appréhension. Il s'invente un bal magique auquel il est invité, unique témoins humain de cette féérie.

Le garçonnet cligne des yeux, étonné. Pendant un instant, il a cru que le décor a changé sous ses yeux, devenant plus lumineux et coloré. Mais ce n'était qu'une impression, n'est-ce pas ?

Il baise les yeux sur ses mains et soupire à nouveau. Il commence à avoir faim et soif, et puis il désire être chez lui au chaud près du feu entrain de jouer sur le tapis chaud et doux. Il se rappelle subitement ce que sa mère lui dit le soir, avant qu'il dorme : _« si tu souhaite quelque chose, demande gentiment aux fées. Fais un vœu dans ton cœur et il se réalisera surement »_. Alors il ferme les yeux très fort et demande aux fées, à Dieu de lui accorder un souhait, de faire en sorte que son père arrive très vite. Il garde les yeux clos et répète dans sa tête plusieurs fois sa demande. Oh, il croit aux fées donc elles accepteront de lui accorder, non ?

Il relève la tête et sent une présence non loin de lui. L'enfant tourne la tête à gauche puis à droite et se fige.

Là, à quelques mètres de lui, se trouve une jeune femme qu'il ne connait pas. La demoiselle porte juste une robe longue aux couleurs de la forêt. Le tissu épouse son corps fin et tombe sur le sol. Le vent fait bouger légèrement le vêtement. Ses cheveux longs, blonds comme le soleil d'été, sont dénoués et volètent librement dans le courant d'air, encadrant son fin visage d'une auréole lumineuse. Sa peau est blanche, semblable à la neige qui continue de danser dans ce décor hivernal figé. Elle porte un pendentif étrange, fait de cercles emmêlés, au bout d'une chaine. Ses lèvres rosées offre un sourire attendri à l'enfant, qui poliment lui rend. Sa mère lui a appris à être poli avec les gens.

La dame avance vers le petit garçon lentement, comme si elle redoutait de l'effrayer. Elle continue à lui sourire, comme une grande sœur le ferait face à son petit frère. Son regard posé sur l'enfant est chaleureux et rassurant. Peu à peu, la peur quitte le petit corps, replacé par l'espoir et la joie. La jeune femme arrive à sa hauteur et s'assied sur le banc de bois froid. Le garçon se demande si elle n'a pas froid, vu qu'elle n'a aucun manteau, ni de gant. Elle tourne la tête vers lui et tend légèrement la main vers l'enfant pour ébouriffer ses cheveux. Elle sourit toujours et le petit garçon lui rend un sourire qui de poli et devenu amicale. Elle est si gentille et réconfortante qu'il n'en a pas peur. Il a même l'impression de la connaitre cette demoiselle, qui se promène sans manteau, seule à la nuit tombante dans le jardin public.

« Bonsoir petit bonhomme… Comment t'appelles-tu ? » Lui demande-t-elle. Sa voix est mélodieuse, comme si elle chantait, et l'enfant est sûr d'avoir entendu des petites cloches sonner alors qu'elle lui parlait.

« Nick, madame. » Répond-il même si sa mère lui a appris qu'on ne parle pas aux inconnus.

« Oh, enchantée Nick » Déclare la demoiselle en lui tendant une main, « moi c'est Berry Goblinglow »

L'enfant lui sert la main, étonné qu'elle soit si chaude alors qu'il fait si froid et qu'on est en plein mois de décembre.

« Que fais-tu ici, seul Nick ? » Interroge alors sa nouvelle amie.

« J'attends papa. Il doit venir me chercher comme tous les jours, mais aujourd'hui il est en retard… Mais il va arriver » Explique sans malice le garçonnet.

« Je vois… » Murmure l'adulte assise à ses côtés. Elle pose une de ses mains sur celles de l'enfant, qui les a croisées sur ses genoux. Elle observe en silence comme lui le lent ballet des flocons ouateux et froids qui se déroule sous leurs yeux. Le silence se prolonge, mais Nick n'a plus peur. Il se sent bien et rassuré par la présence à ses côtés, par cette fine main qui sert les sienne doucement et le réchauffe. Il a confiance en Berry. Cette dernière tourne à nouveau le regard vers lui avant de murmurer d'une voix calme et douce :

« Fais un vœu mon Poussin. »

***********************************************************************************************************


	2. Chapter 1: Voeu mortel

Note de l'auteur : le genre action, supranaturel n'est pas mon contexte habituel. Je suis une auteure de romance emplie de bons sentiments, donc désolée si l'histoire n'est pas super. Je tente un genre un peu nouveau, on va dire.

Merci à **Lil' Djinn****, ****Jubei-Kazuki**** et ****Miss Yem** pour leur review.

Merci à **Élise **pour la correction

**POV alterné, présence de POV externe. **

Bonne lecture.

*************************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 1 : vœu mortel**

_**Argyle, Minnesota **_

Elle est assise sur une des chaises de la salle d'attente, en larme. La seule chose que son esprit visualise est le corps ensanglanté de son frère allongé par terre sur la moquette grise de la salle de réunion. Elle revoit de manière constante sa macabre découverte de ce matin. Si seulement elle avait pu imaginer ce qu'elle verrait, jamais elle n'aurait ouvert cette porte. Mais il est trop tard maintenant, elle sait intuitivement qu'il lui faudra longtemps pour oublier cette scène. Elle ferme les yeux et se passe une main sur le front. Elle est incapable d'arrêter le flot de ses larmes. Une main amicale se pose sur son épaule et elle relève ses yeux rougis vers le shérif. Le vieil homme lui offre un sourire qui se veut consolant avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Il n'a pas besoin de parler, elle sait ce qu'il attend d'elle : un résumé de ce qu'elle a vu en arrivant ce matin au bureau.

Elle prend sur elle au maximum pour décrire son arrivée matinale. James arrivait toujours le premier au bureau pour préparer les dossiers et réunions du jour. Elle, elle ne se pointait que vers 8 heures 30, elle n'était que l'assistante de son frère. Mais ce poste lui convenait très bien, puisqu'ils travaillaient ensemble. Généralement en arrivant elle préparait le café, les tasses et autres petites choses utiles pour lui et ses collègues. Ce matin, en arrivant elle a fait ce qu'elle faisait tous les jours, puis avec son plateau en mains, elle s'est dirigée vers la salle de conférence. La porte était entrouverte, elle l'a donc poussé du pied en lançant un joyeux _« Bonjour James »_ avant de se figer sur place. Elle ne s'est pas rendue compte que le plateau lui avait échappé avant d'entendre un lointain bruit de bris de porcelaine fine. En face d'elle, allongé sur le dos dans un marre rougeâtre, se trouvait son frère ainé, la gorge ouverte… Un cri d'horreur et de panique pure lui a échappé, mais elle est restée sur place incapable de bouger ou même de détourner le regard de ce spectacle horrifiant. C'est l'agent de sécurité qui l'a faite sortir de la pièce quelques minutes plus tard et qui a contacté le shérif.

Elle garde les yeux sur le tapis recouvrant le sol, continuant à sangloter légèrement. Le shérif est un peu perdu, jamais il n'y a eu de crime aussi sanglant dans cette petite ville et James était apprécié de tous. Alors qui aurait pu le tuer ? Pourquoi ? Et surtout de manière aussi bestiale ? L'assassin devait vraiment lui en vouloir… Il ose demander à la jeune femme éplorée si son frère avait des ennemis ou si quelqu'un profiterait de sa mort. Elle secoue négativement la tête, non, elle n'a aucune idée.

La porte du bâtiment s'ouvre et Rebecca entre d'un pas assuré, ses talons hauts claquant sur le sol. Elle s'arrête au milieu du hall, surprise par la présence de la police. Ses yeux se posent sur l'autre femme, accablée sur les chaises en face d'elle. Elle se hâte de la rejoindre pour savoir ce qui se passe ici. L'assistante tourne la tête vers le shérif et murmure lentement que maintenant Rebecca aura le poste de sous-directeur. Elle et James étaient en compétition pour cette promotion, la mort de ce dernier ne laissant plus qu'une possibilité. L'homme observe la nouvelle venue qui s'assied à côté de sa collègue. Il explique rapidement ce qui s'est passé ce matin, et Rebecca ouvre de grands yeux horrifiés, avant d'entourer les épaules de l'autre femme et de la serrer contre elle.

Il les observe toutes les deux, pleurer l'une contre l'autre, et se demande comment une jeune femme comme Rebecca pourrait avoir commis un crime aussi atroce… et juste pour une promotion ?

Non vraiment cette affaire est inhabituelle et compliquée pour la police locale.

***************************************************************************************************************************

_**Dakota du Nord, une semaine plus tard**_

**POV Dean Winchester **

J'entre dans le restoroute d'un pas tranquille. Je repère rapidement la table où Sam s'est installé pendant que je m'occupais de mon bébé. Je me dirige calmement vers lui, offrant au passage un sourire chaleureux à la serveuse sexy derrière le comptoir. Une fois arrivé à son hauteur je me laisse tomber nonchalamment sur la banquette en face de lui. C'est à peine s'il réagit, le nez plongé dans les journaux locaux pour dénicher une nouvelle chasse. D'où nous sommes je peux détailler la charmante demoiselle qui se déplace entre les tables pour servir les clients. Elle a vraiment un physique intéressant. Sam finit par relever la tête des papiers étalés devant lui et m'offre un rapide sourire.

« Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant… je veux dire autre que la vue qu'on a d'ici ! » Je demande après quelques secondes.

Sammy fronce les sourcils, intrigué, avant de se tourner pour suivre mon regard posé sur la serveuse qui se trouve plus loin. Je continue de détailler lentement la jeune femme en uniforme. Mon frère lâche un soupire exaspéré en ramenant son regard sur ce qu'il lisait avant mon arrivée. Décidément il ne sait pas profiter des bons côtés de la vie ! La demoiselle me lance un regard avant de m'offrir ce qui doit être son plus beau sourire auquel je réponds. Un second soupire de la part de Sam me force à ramener les yeux sur lui et a prendre une expression plus sérieuse après avoir toussoté pour m'éclaircir la voix.

« Alors qu'as-tu trouvé de si intéressant ? » Je questionne en observant les titres des différents journaux locaux.

« Un meurtre dans une petite ville du Minnesota » Finit-il par lâcher.

« Oui, et quoi d'autre ? » Je le pousse à être plus explicite, après tout je ne suis pas médium.

« Rien, peut-être que cela nous concerne, peut-être pas … c'est vague… en fait je n'en sais rien. » avoue-t-il en relisant rapidement l'article.

La serveuse choisit ce moment précis pour arriver à notre hauteur. Elle affiche un sourire dragueur qui rend ses yeux plus brillants. Son regard passe sur mon frère et moi en alternance et de manière insistante, prouvant un certain intérêt pour nos personnes. Je la vois passer rapidement la langue sur ses lèvres. Évidemment, Sam ne remarque strictement rien, trop absorbé par sa lecture. Il ne sait pas ce qu'il manque, parce qu'elle est diablement sexy et belle la serveuse.

« Que désirez-vous prendre ? » Interroge-t-elle d'une voix suave.

« Juste un café avec de la crème » répond Sammy toujours sans la regarder, comme si elle n'était pas là.

« Un café noir pour moi » Je demande avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle se contente d'hocher de la tête avant de s'éloigner d'un pas rapide vers le comptoir, légèrement vexée par le manque d'intérêt de mon cadet.

« Félicitation Sammy, tu as contrarié la superbe serveuse qui nous dévorait des yeux … » Je lâche sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« Tu pourrais être sérieux un peu Dean ? » M'interroge-t-il en retour.

« C'est fou ce que tu es amusant comme mec ! Bon, alors raconte-moi pourquoi ce meurtre t'intrigue. » J'essaie d'obtenir l'attention de Sam.

Il consent enfin à quitter des yeux son journal pour s'installer correctement et me regarder droit dans les yeux. La serveuse arrive et dépose notre commande ainsi que l'addition et attend patiemment qu'on la paie. Comme Sammy ne semble pas vouloir débourser, je sors mon portefeuille et lui tends un billet avec un sourire en bonus. Mon frère se décide à lui lancer un regard et un vague sourire poli. La jeune femme s'éloigne rapidement pour aller s'occuper d'autres clients.

« Et bien, cela ressemble à un simple homicide, en fait. La sœur a trouvé le corps de son frère, égorgé, en arrivant au bureau. » M'explique Sam en goutant son café.

« Oui, donc c'est un simple meurtre qui ne nous concerne pas. » je rétorque en buvant à mon tour.

« Pas sur… Tu vois cet homme était aimé de tout le monde, n'avait pas d'ennemis… et puis l'arme du crime n'a pas été retrouvé, ni identifiée d'ailleurs. La police locale ne dispose d'aucune piste, pas de témoin, rien qui permette de résoudre l'affaire. Alors je me dis que peut-être… » Déclare-t-il tout en me fixant droit dans les yeux, pour anticiper ma réaction.

« Tu te dis que ce qui l'a tué n'est peut-être pas humain. » Je finis pour lui avec une moue dubitative. Les indices sont minces pour en conclure cela…

« Dean, la ville n'est pas loin et nous n'avons rien de mieux. Qui sait peut-être que sur place on trouvera d'autres indices qui auraient échappé à la police. » Plaide-t-il.

« Ou nous ne trouverons rien parce que cela ne nous concerne nullement ! » Je rétorque calmement.

« Oh, allez, que perd-t-on à vérifier ? » M'interroge Sam après un léger soupir. La joute verbale commence à le lasser.

« Rien, tu as raison. Et donc c'est où ? » J'abdique, de toute manière nous n'avons rien de mieux pour le moment. Peut-être que l'approche des fêtes de fin d'années freinent les démons et autres créatures.

« Argyle dans le Minnesota » Me répond Sammy avec un sourire victorieux.

« Super… avec un temps pareil et toute cette neige, il nous faudra deux jours pour y être… » Je râle pour la forme tout en finissant ma tasse. Espérons que nous ne nous déplacerons pas pour rien…

************************************************************************************************************************

_**Argyle Minnesota, deux semaines plus tôt**_

La salle du petit restaurant locale est enfumée et pleine à craquer. En plus des clients et couples habituels qui passent le vendredi soir ici, il y a une tablée de 15 personnes ce soir. Ils sont tous là pour fêter les 30 ans de Rebecca, qui est tout sourire à la place d'honneur. Ce n'est pas vraiment une fête surprise, puisqu'elle a elle-même écrit et envoyé les invitations à sa famille et ses collègues – amis les plus proches. C'est une soirée agréable, autour d'un repas succulent et original qui a arraché des compliments à tous.

La nouvelle serveuse, inconnue de tout le monde mais très gentille, finit de desservir les aissettes alors que la conversation tourne autour du travail et des promotions à venir à la banque. Rebecca espère devenir sous-directrice mais elle est en compétition avec son ami de toujours, James Anderson. D'ailleurs il la charrie gentiment sur le fait qu'elle devrait se trouver un fiancé… elle lui offre un sourire et lui renvoie l'ascenseur avec un air innocent. Le rire d'Ellen, la cadette de James, résonne et cette dernière en rajoute un peu, soutenant la reine du jour.

La serveuse revient avec le gâteau d'anniversaire en main et le dépose devant la jeune femme. Les bougies brillent et illuminent la figure de Rebecca qui s'apprête à souffler. La jeune femme debout à ses côtés lui rappelle de faire un vœu avant d'éteindre les petits cierges blancs qui sont plantés dans le glaçage au chocolat. Rebecca hésite, quel vœu pourrait-elle bien faire, elle qui a tout ? Les invités l'encouragent à en faire un dans sa tête et la jeune femme cède. Elle ferme les yeux et se concentre.

_« Je souhaite avoir ce poste de sous-directrice quelque en soit le prix à payer » _formule mentalement l'employée de direction.

Elle ouvre les yeux, souffle les bougies. Les applaudissements fussent dans la pièce. La serveuse se contente d'un sourire satisfait avant d'emporter le gâteau en cuisine pour le découper.

*********************************************************************************************************************

_Voilà fin du chapitre 1._

Je vais essayer d'en publier un par semaine, ils seront donc plus courts que ce que je fais habituellement, mais vous n'attendrez pas trop. J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'avoir déçu personne.

À la semaine prochaine donc

Junon


	3. Chapter 2: Début d'enquête

Merci à **Élise** pour la correction

Merci à **Lil' Djinn**** et ****Jubei-Kazuki** pour leur review

**POV alterné, présence de POV externe. **

Bonne lecture.

*************************************************************************************************

**Chapitre 2 : début d'enquête**

_**Argyle, Minnesota **_

La fillette joue calmement seule dans le jardin devant sa maison. Elle s'assit sur la balançoire suspendue à un arbre et se balance un peu d'avant en arrière à l'aide de ses pieds. Elle sursaute quand les cris de sa mère suivis de ceux de son père lui parviennent de l'intérieur de la maison. Encore une fois, ils se disputent tous les deux, croyant naïvement que leur fille de 8 ans n'entend rien depuis le jardin. Ses parents ne se prennent la tête et le bec que quand elle n'est pas près d'eux, susceptible de tout entendre. Ils imaginent que la fillette ignore qu'ils ne se supportent plus depuis de long mois. Pourtant avant tout était bien et rose, avant que son père ne perde son emploi, jamais personne ne criait à la maison. Ils s'aimaient et étaient heureux tous les trois. L'enfant aimerait vraiment revenir à cette époque bénie, parce que maintenant elle a peur et fait de son mieux pour cacher à ses parents ses larmes.

Elle désire juste que sa famille soit comme avant : heureuse et unie.

La fillette fut sortie de ses pensées par une mélodie fredonnée. Le rythme est entrainant comme une farandole et elle cherche des yeux la source de la chansonnette. Son regard se pose sur leur nouvelle voisine, une jeune femme toujours souriante. Elle est arrivée dans la petite ville trois semaines plus tôt. C'est une personne toujours joyeuse et amicale. La fillette l'a souvent vue rendre service aux gens du voisinage. D'ailleurs la charmante dame n'a eu aucun mal à se faire accepter par la petite communauté. Sa mère a bien été une ou deux fois prendre le thé chez sa nouvelle et sympathique voisine.

La petite fille observe sa voisine qui s'occupe de ses plantes, son gros chat gris pas loin d'elle, dormant au soleil sur le perron. Elle trouve cette adulte très belle, comme une princesse de conte de fée, avec ses longs cheveux d'or semblables à ceux de la princesse au bois dormant. D'ailleurs, la fillette l'a toujours vue en robe ou jupe, dans des couleurs rappelant les forêts ou le ciel. Elle porte aussi de très beaux bijoux, toujours les mêmes. L'enfant se dit que la peau blanche de la demoiselle est semblable à de la neige comme c'est le cas pour Blanche Neige. Oh, elle pourrait faire encore beaucoup de comparaison avec ses princesses de contes préférées. Donc, pour l'enfant, qui cherche un peu de rêve dans son triste quotidien, sa jeune voisine ne peut-être qu'une héroïne de conte de fée.

La voisine relève la tête et pose ses yeux bleu ciel sur la fillette. Elle lui offre un gentil sourire auquel l'enfant répond tristement. Cela fait quelques mois qu'elle ne sourit plus et ne rit plus vraiment, sauf pour faire plaisir à sa mère. Elle quitte sa balançoire et s'approche à petit pas de la mini haie séparant les deux jardins. Elle entend encore les cris de ses parents et elle est sûre que la jeune femme aussi peut les percevoir tant ils crient fort. Elle s'arrête à hauteur de la jeune femme et observe son jardin. Que peut-elle bien y planter alors qu'il neige dehors ? La fillette constate qu'en fait l'adulte ne plante rien mais aménage des parcelles de terres où quand il fera meilleur elle pourra semer des graines ou des fleurs. L'adulte dépose sa petite pelle et s'assied correctement sur les talons pour être à hauteur de l'enfant qui la regarde.

« Bonjour Ann. Que fais-tu seule dehors par un temps pareil ? » Questionne l'adulte d'une voix douce et chantante.

« Salut Berry. Je joue dehors… J'avais envie de prendre l'air » Ment piteusement l'enfant qui refuse d'avouer qu'elle reste dans le froid par peur des cris à l'intérieur de la maison et des regards lourds et noirs que ses parents s'échangent.

« Oh je vois. » répond Berry en glissant un regard vers le bâtiment dont s'échappe des bruits de disputes. Elle ramène ses yeux sur l'enfant en face d'elle et éprouve une immense tendresse saupoudrée de compassion pour cette gamine qui lutte pour cacher sa peine et sa peur face à sa famille qui se déchire.

« Et si on faisait un bonhomme de neige, Ann. » propose la jeune femme, désirant distraire la fillette, qui relève la tête pour la regarder. Une fois sûre que sa voisine est sérieuse et veut s'amuser avec elle, l'enfant offre un sourire joyeux et hoche positivement de la tête.

Berry se relève et contourne la haie pour entrer dans le jardin de ses voisins. La gamine la rejoint en sautillant et en battant des mains. Cela fait longtemps qu'elle n'a plus fait de bonhomme de neige. Avant ses parents et elle en faisaient dés les premières neiges, mais cette année ils sont trop occupés à se faire de reproches et délaissent l'enfant qu'ils jugent assez grande pour jouer seule. Alors, avoir une compagne de jeu qui ressemble à une princesse de dessins animés est un cadeau pour la fillette.

Pendant une bonne heure, elles font des boules de neige qu'elles roulent pour les grossir. Peu à peu, le bonhomme prend forme, ressemble à quelque chose. Berry ramène de chez elle une écharpe et un chapeau. Elle soulève Ann pour que celle-ci puisse parer leur œuvre de ses derniers atouts. Ensuite, elles font une bataille de boules de neige qui arrachent des rires enfantins à la fillette. Il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne s'était plus autant amusée, et pendant quelques minutes elle oublie ses parents, les disputes et la tristesse qui l'habite habituellement. Elle redevient l'enfant qu'elle est, qui aime rire et s'amuser. Berry est une compagne de jeu agréable et gentille. Ann espère vraiment qu'elles joueront encore ensemble. Elles finissent par tomber sur le manteau blanc recouvrant le sol, toujours en riant et épuisées. La gamine se colle contre son amie qui passe un bras rassurant autour de sa petite taille. Ann ferme un peu les yeux et reprend son souffle, fatiguée par les jeux et l'air froid.

« Fais un vœu Trésor. » Propose alors Berry, qui regarde le ciel, la tête légèrement penchée en arrière.

Ann relève la tête fixe son amie, pas le moins du monde surprise par la proposition de la jeune femme. Elle réfléchit un peu avant de murmurer, en regardant la maison derrière elle.

« Je voudrais que tout redevienne comme avant, que papa et maman s'aiment encore, qu'ils ne se disputent plus et qu'on s'amuse de nouveau tous les trois. Je voudrais juste qu'on s'aime encore. » Murmure-t-elle.

« Accordé ma Puce » répond à voix base Berry avant d'embrasser délicatement le front de l'enfant qui la regarde, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

**********************************************************************************************

_**Argyle, Minnesota, deux jours plus tard**_

**POV Samuel Winchester **

La porte s'ouvre sur une jeune femme de plus ou moins 25 ans, toute vêtue de noire. Je remarque son visage fatigué et ses yeux rougis, sa peau pâle et ses traits tirés démontrant sa fatigue et sa souffrance. En d'autres circonstances, avec un peu de maquillage, des habits moins stricts et un beau sourire, elle aurait été attirante. Mais là, elle ne dégage qu'une immense peine qui est limite palpable. Je ressens un pincement au cœur pour elle. Elle relève la tête et laisse son regard passer de Dean à moi, pour revenir sur Dean, légèrement intriguée de voir des étrangers en costumes noirs devant chez elle. Mon frère sort une plaque du FBI et lui présente poliment avec un sourire de convenance.

« Agent Tyler et voici l'agent Perry, nous sommes du FBI » nous présent Dean d'une voix calme. « Pouvons-nous vous poser quelques questions ? »

« Bien sûr, entrez » finit par dire d'une voix lasse la jeune femme, qui s'efface pour nous laisser passer. Elle nous indique ensuite où se situe le salon avant de s'asseoir dans un fauteuil. Dean et moi prenons place en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table basse, dans le divan. La pièce est simple mais meublée et décorée avec goût.

« Désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? » propose Mademoiselle Anderson d'une petite voix. « Du café ? Un thé ? »

« Une tasse de café, merci » Je réponds poliment.

La jeune femme se lève lentement et se dirige vers la cuisine. Elle disparait de notre vue pendant quelques minutes. J'en profite pour observer tout ce qui se trouve dans la pièce : meuble, photos, décorations. Il n'y a ici rien d'inhabituel pour la maison d'une jeune femme habitant seule. Je me lève et me dirige vers la fenêtre donnant sur le jardin. D'où je suis j'ai une vue intéressante sur les jardins alentours. Je repère un bonhomme de neige deux habitations plus loin. Autour de lui jouent une fillette et son père. La maison voisine à celle d'Ellen Anderson semble habitée, le jardin est entretenu et l'allée dégagée. Mes yeux se posent quelques instants sur le chat dormant en boule sur le perron. Je me tourne à nouveau vers le salon et remarque que Dean est debout face à un meuble, une photographie à la main. Il me lance un regard avant de tourner le cadre vers moi pour que je puisse l'observer. J'y reconnais notre hôtesse et la victime, assis dans l'herbe avec un beau sourire.

« Nous l'avons prise l'été dernier lors d'un pique-nique familiale…. » Murmure d'une voix triste la jeune femme.

Son retour silencieux dans la pièce nous a légèrement fait sursauter. Elle se tient debout à l'entrée avec un plateau en main et fixe mon frère qui tient toujours la photo. Le regard de la jeune femme passe ensuite sur moi, debout près de la fenêtre. Dean repose le cadre à sa place et s'assied sur le divan. Ellen Anderson se décide à bouger et dépose le plateau sur la table basse avant de se rasseoir et de nous servir le café. Quant à moi, je reprends ma place initiale à côté de mon ainé. Le silence se prolonge et je me décide à prendre la parole.

« Donc, Mademoiselle Anderson, c'est vous qui avez découvert le corps de votre frère ? » J'interroge en prenant la tasse qu'elle me tend.

« Appelez moi Ellen » murmure-t-elle « Et oui, c'est moi… »

« Je sais que vous avez déjà dû raconter tout cela à la police locale, mais pouvez-vous s'il vous plait, nous dire ce que vous avez vu. » Demande Dean après une petite pause. La jeune femme prend une longue inspiration avant de se lancer.

« Et bien, ce matin-là comme tous les jours je suis arrivée vers 8 heures 30, mon frère James arrive…. Désolée, arrivait toujours avant moi. Il aimait tout préparer à l'avance… Une manière de bien se faire voir du directeur, je crois… Donc comme chaque matin, j'ai préparé le café et les dossiers, et je me suis dirigée vers la salle de conférence, dont la porte était entrouverte…. » Raconte-t-elle, mais un sanglot interrompt son récit.

« Nous savons que c'est difficile pour vous, prenez votre temps. » J'interviens avec une voix compatissante et rassurante. Elle hoche légèrement la tête avant de reprendre son histoire.

« Quand j'ai ouvert la porte, j'ai vu James… étendu par terre baignant dans son sang…. La … la gorge ouverte… » Finit-elle en éclatant de nouveau en pleurs. Son fin corps est secoué par des tremblements. Je lance un regard à Dean, et nous attendons qu'elle se soit clamée pour continuer notre interrogatoire.

« À qui aurait pu profiter la mort de votre frère ? » Demande d'une voix calme Dean. Je lui lance un regard désapprobateur, question trop directe à mon sens.

« Mais à personne ! » Lance-t-elle avant de faire une pause et de soupirer, elle détourne le regard ennuyée et se mordille la lèvre inférieure. « Enfin si, Rebecca… Ils étaient en concurrence pour le poste de sous-directeur… Elle l'a obtenu lundi passé. Mais jamais, non jamais mon amie n'aurait fait de mal à James ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous permet de l'affirmer ? » J'interroge pour approfondir la piste.

« Parce que Rebecca était l'amie d'enfance de James… Elle était amoureuse de lui… Jamais, elle n'aurait fait cela… Et elle n'est pas du genre à tuer quelqu'un… » Explique-t-elle en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

« D'accord, votre frère avait-il des ennemis ? » Continue Dean, faisant semblant de noter sur son calepin les réponses qu'elle nous donne.

« Non, tout le monde ici en ville connait notre famille. Tout le monde aimait James … Il rendait service à tous le monde… » Répond-elle avec un froncement de sourcil. Nous arrivons aux questions plus délicates.

« Votre frère vous a-t-il parlé de choses suspectes ou étranges ? Des rêves qu'il aurait faits ou de choses qu'il croirait avoir vu ? » J'interroge d'une voix calme, comme si la question était naturelle.

« Non… mais quel genre… Oh, je vous interdis de sous-entendre que mon frère était un drogué Monsieur ! » S'énerve-t-elle immédiatement.

« Excusez-le, c'est un novice ! » Déclare mon frère avec un sourire poli, « nous ne voulions pas vous choquez, loin de là. Mais nous devons vous posez certaines questions Madame. »

« Mademoiselle… » Corrige-t-elle sur un ton plus calme.

« Bien Mademoiselle, rien de nouveau dans la vie de votre frère ou dans votre entourage personnel ? » Continue Dean, toujours sur le même ton.

« Non vraiment… Je ne vois pas… Enfin, j'ai une nouvelle voisine depuis deux mois… Mais cela n'a aucun lien… Désolée, je m'égare un peu. La fatigue sans doute, je dors très peu depuis … l'accident. » S'excuse-t-elle. Dean et moi échangeons un regard avant de nous lever d'un même geste.

« Nous allons vous laisser, mademoiselle Anderson. Merci pour votre collaboration. » Je déclare.

La jeune femme hoche la tête avant de se lever à son tour et de nous raccompagner vers la porte. Nous la suivons en silence, n'échangeant que quelques regards lourds de sous-entendus. Elle ouvre la porte, et sort sur le perron, nous remerciant de nous occuper de la mort de son frère. Hésitante, elle nous tend la main. Je la serre délicatement et offre à nouveau un sourire. Je m'éloigne un peu alors que Dean lui fait ses adieux et promet de tout faire pour arrêter le coupable. J'observe la rue tranquille et remarque une jeune femme, du même âge qu'Ellen Anderson se diriger vers nous. En, réalité, elle se dirige vers la maison voisine. Elle me lance un regard avant de me faire un sourire poli et de saluer de la main sa voisine. Un regard au-dessus de mon épaule m'apprend que la jeune femme lui a répondu.

Dean me rejoint alors que mademoiselle Anderson ferme la porte. Nous observons tous les deux l'étrangère, habillée d'une longue robe, les cheveux flottant dans la brise. Un coup d'œil à mon frère me prouve que Dean reste Dean, il regarde longuement la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. Pour ma part, je suis intrigué par la demoiselle qui nous fait face et qui rentre chez elle. Elle est entourée d'une part de mystère intrigant. C'est une jolie femme mais très simple et discrète. »

*****************************************************************************************************************

_Fin du chapitre 2_

Je suis fière j'ai tenu parole : 1 semaine !


	4. Chapter 3: Interrogatoires au féminin

Merci à **Élise** pour la correction

Merci à **Lil' Djinn****, Lydean, ****deaina**** et ****Jubei-Kazuki** pour leur review et soutiens

**POV alterné, présence de POV externe. **

Bonne lecture.

**********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 3 : Interrogatoires au féminin **

_**Argyle, Minnesota **_

Le tintement de la cloche d'entrée tire de son roman la jeune femme. Elle jette un rapide regard à l'horloge, indiquant 16 heures 30 et puis glisse un regard vers la fenêtre. Elle constate que le jour commence à décliner, il fera bientôt nuit. Un second tintement plus court, prouvant l'impatience du visiteur, retentit. Berry dépose son roman sur le guideron près de son divan et déplie ses jambes. Elle se dirige d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée et ouvre la porte. Sur le perron se tiennent Ann' et sa mère, toutes les deux souriantes. L'enfant a en mains un plat recouvert d'une feuille d'aluminium. Berry s'efface pour laisser entrer au chaud ses visiteuses inattendues.

« Bonsoir Ann' et Jane » salue l'hôtesse avec un sourire.

« Bonjour, Berry » répond la fillette en serrant la taille de son amie, qui elle, lui passe une main dans les cheveux.

« Bonsoir, Berry, désolée de vous déranger… » Murmure quant à elle la mère de la gamine, moins à l'aise devant sa jeune voisine.

« Vous ne me dérangez nullement, voyions. » répond la jeune femme. « Entrez donc, j'allais justement goûter. Désirez-vous un peu de chocolat chaud ? Ou autre chose ? »

« Oh oui du chocolat chaud » s'extasie Ann', sa mère se contente d'hocher positivement de la tête.

Berry précède ses invitées dans la cuisine. Pendant que la mère et la fille se débarrassent de leur manteau de laine, et déposent le plat sur la table, la jeune femme prépare un chocolat chaud maison dans un poêlon. L'enfant commence à babiller pour raconter sa journée pendant que les deux adultes l'écoutent et lui répondent. Il fait bon chez Berry et c'est toujours agréable d'y venir. Jane apprécie sa voisine, serviable et discrète, qui a créé des liens avec sa fille et a su calmer ses peurs. Après tout, c'est normal, la jeune femme travaille avec des enfants. Elle leur rend visite à l'hôpital et les distrait, si elle a bien compris son métier. Une fois le chocolat près, Berry dépose les trois tasses sur la table et s'assied.

« Au fait, nous avons fait de cookies cette après-midi » Explique Jane en désignant le plat.

« Oui, et je voulais t'en donner pour te remercier ! » surenchérit la petite fille avec un sourire tout en buvant sa tasse de chocolat.

« Oh, c'est très gentil d'avoir pensé à moi … » Répond avec un sourire la jeune femme.

« C'est normal, tu as réalisé mon vœu ! Tout va bien maintenant ! Et puis je t'aime bien » Explique l'enfant avec un sourire adorable et une moustache brune autour des lèvres.

« Pour vous remercier de vous occuper parfois d'Ann' » Rectifie la mère.

Berry se contente de sourire à nouveau. Elle soulève l'aluminium et prend un biscuit qu'elle porte à ses lèvres pour le goûter. Ils sont au chocolat, encore tièdes et délicieux. Ses invitées font de même. La conversation reprend sur un ton plus anodin… »

**********************************************************************************

_**Argyle, Minnesota, le lendemain**_

**POV Dean Winchester **

Je dévore du regard la jeune femme qui me tourne le dos. Je me mordille la lèvre inférieure, en tout cas c'est une femme sublime avec tout ce qu'il faut, là où il faut. Et son tailleur moulant la met bien en valeur. Un régal pour les yeux. J'ai la bouche un peu sèche et dur à détourner mon regard… Sam m'aurait sûrement fait une remarque s'il avait été présent. Quoique je ne suis pas sûr qu'il aurait résisté au charme de cette charmante personne. Elle finit par se retourner et par me faire face, me tendant au passage une tasse de café. Elle s'assied gracieusement sur son fauteuil de bureau et croise ses magnifiques jambes. Je fais un effort pour la regarder dans les yeux, plutôt que de laisser mes yeux glisser sur son corps.

« Donc vous vouliez m'interroger sur mon défunt collègue, James. »Déclare-t-elle en posant ses bras sur son bureau.

« C'est exacte madame Wilson. » Je réponds avec un sourire.

« C'est mademoiselle… Mais appelez moi Rebecca, agent Tyler. » Me rétorque-t-elle de sa douce voix. « Que désirez-vous savoir ? »

« Monsieur Anderson avait-il des ennemis ? Des gens à qui profiterait sa mort ? » Je questionne, faisant mine d'ignorer qu'elle en a profité, elle. Comment va-t-elle réagir et répondre ?

« Et bien, James et moi étions très proches depuis l'enfance… Je ne lui connais aucun ennemi. C'était quelqu'un de très serviable et fort apprécié par notre communauté… Il méritait ce poste de sous-directeur. S'il avait vécu, je suis sûre que c'est lui qui aurait été élu par le conseil d'administration… Je suppose qu'à vos yeux, je suis la meilleure suspecte ? » Finit-elle avec un triste sourire. Elle semble vraiment touchée et perturbée par la mort de son collègue.

« En quelque sorte… Mais êtes-vous coupable ? » Je demande après quelques secondes.

« Non, bien sur que non ! Je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à James, je l'aime beaucoup trop pour cela ! » S'exclame-t-elle. Au fond, Ellen doit avoir raison quand elle nous a dit que Rebecca était amoureuse de lui.

« Je vois… Voyez-vous quelque chose à me mentionner, un changement dans sa vie ? Une rencontre récente ? » Je continue, espérant de moins en moins de cet entretient, si ce n'est une vue agréable.

« Non, rien n'a changé dans sa vie à ma connaissance… Ellen n'a rien mentionné non plus… J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir vous aider à trouver qui a fait cela, mais je n'ai malheureusement pas d'informations pour vous. Et pourtant, je vous assure que j'y ai pensé depuis sa mort… Mais je ne vois rien. » Réplique-t-elle, des larmes dans les yeux. Ok, il est peut-être temps de partir.

« Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de votre temps Mademoiselle Wilson. » Je dis en me levant et en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Agent Tyler ? » m'appelle-t-elle, me faisant me retourner, étonné. « Quand vous aurez trouvé qui lui a fait cela, dites le moi s'il vous plait… Ne pas savoir me tue un peu plus chaque jour. »

J'hoche positivement de la tête avant de sortir du bureau et de me diriger vers la sortie. Je ne pense pas que Rebecca soit l'assassin ou qu'elle a fait appel à une quelconque entité surnaturelle pour obtenir cette promotion. Elle semble vraiment touchée par la disparition de James Anderson, et elle devait vraiment en être amoureuse comme l'a souligné Ellen. Ou alors c'est une bonne comédienne en plus d'être une femme sexy et belle !

Espérons que Sammy aura plus de chance avec l'élégante voisine d'Ellen Anderson.

**********************************************************************************

_**Argyle, Minnesota **_

**POV Samuel Winchester **

Je m'arrête en face de la barrière fermant le jardin de la maison de Mademoiselle… Je jette un regard sur la boite aux lettres où est inscrit le nom : Berry Goblinglow. Ou là, comment ça se prononce son nom de famille ? Je relève les yeux vers le jardin où une jeune femme est entrain de s'affairer. Décidément, elle est toujours dehors. J'hésite un peu à entrer et me contente d'abord de l'observer discrètement. Elle est élégante et simple, quoique ses habits soient un peu spéciaux. Ses cheveux sont remontés en un chignon lâche, dont quelques mèches s'échappent et flottent dans le vent. Elle arrête soudain de travailler et se relève un peu pour tourner ses yeux bleus sur moi. Elle semble étonnée de me voir, mais finit par se relever et venir à me rencontre tout en retirant ses gants. Je détourne un peu les yeux, embarrassé avant d'inspirer et expirer pour clamer mon stress. Je reporte mon regard sur elle et lui offre un sourire poli alors qu'elle s'arrête en face de moi. c'est vraiment une jolie femme et élégante. Un peu comme… Mais je n'arrive pas à trouver ce à quoi elle me fait penser, habillée avec sa robe à jupe ample de couleur verte, sa peau nacrée, ses cheveux blonds et ses beaux yeux. J'ai beau chercher dans ma mémoire, je n'arrive pas à remettre un mot dessus. Pourtant elle me rappelle quelque chose ou quelqu'un…

« Bonjour Mademoiselle Gollin… Globinggnow… » Je bafouille les yeux fixés sur l'étiquette portant son nom, essayant de le prononcer correctement.

« Mademoiselle Goblingow… » Me répond-elle après un petit rire amusé devant mon balbutiement. « Rassurez-vous, personne ici n'a encore réussi à le prononcer correctement ! Appelez-moi donc Berry, ce sera plus facile pour tout le monde »

« Très bien, mademoiselle Berry. Agent Perry du FBI. J'aimerais vous parler au sujet de James Anderson, le frère de votre voisine. » Je lui réponds, soulagé devant son amusement. Elle perd son sourire et hoche positivement de la tête avant d'ouvrir la barrière.

« Et si nous discutions de cela à l'intérieur ? Il fait plus chaud. » Me propose-t-elle tout en lançant un regard aux enfants jouant un peu plus loin.

J'acquiesce de la tête et la suis vers sa porte d'entrée qu'elle ouvre, avant de s'effacer pour me laisser entrer. Une fois dans le hall d'entrée, elle se débarrasse de sa fine veste et l'accroche au porte-manteau. Elle se tourne alors vers moi et tend les mains. Il me faut quelques secondes avant de comprendre qu'elle attend mon manteau. Bien qu'étonné, je l'enlève et lui donne pour qu'elle le suspende. Elle m'indique ensuite le salon où nous nous installons, elle dans un fauteuil et moi sur le divan. Mes yeux font rapidement le tour de la pièce, qui est chaleureuse et décorée avec goût. Beaucoup de chose ici rappelle la nature par les couleurs ou la composition. Je remarque qu'il y a quelques plantes en pot, dont le nom m'échappe, et quelques bouquets de fleurs.

« Désirez-vous un peu de chocolat chaud Monsieur Perry ? » Me propose-t-elle me faisant ramener le regard vers elle.

Du chocolat ? Pourquoi pas un café ou un thé ? Qui propose du chocolat à un adulte ? Cependant j'accepte. Cela me donnera le temps d'analyser un peu mieux la pièce et puis je ne me rappelle pas avoir bu un chocolat fait maison. Elle m'offre à nouveau un gentil sourire avant de se lever et de disparaitre dans la cuisine. Une fois seul dans la pièce, je me lève et en fait le tour examinant chaque objet. Au-dessus de la cheminé, je remarque un symbole en cuivre, représentant trois cercles l'un à côtés de l'autre ; posée sur la cheminé se trouve une petite statue représentant une fée enfant, avec des ailes de papillons. Je constate qu'étrangement, il n'y a aucune photographie d'elle ou de sa famille dans la pièce, juste des symboles, des garnitures et un magnifique tableau sur le mur opposé à la cheminée. Je m'en approche et l'observe. Il représente une source en pleine forêt. Le paysage est très réaliste et semble atemporel…

« Très réaliste, n'est-ce pas ? » Murmure une voix chantante dans mon dos.

Je fais volteface et me retrouve devant ma suspecte, qui tient un plateau avec deux tasses fumantes en main. Elle observe elle aussi la peinture, une expression très mélancolique sur le visage. On dirait qu'elle est plongée dans ses souvenirs. Le silence se prolonge dans la pièce. Et puis, elle tourne le regard vers moi et me sourit avant de déposer son plateau sur la table et de se rasseoir dans son fauteuil. Je reviens lentement et reprends ma place dans le divan. Elle me tend alors une tasse en porcelaine sur laquelle est dessinée du lierre. Je la prends en la remerciant et goûte le breuvage brunâtre pendant qu'elle prend se tasse. Elle m'intrigue, par le manque de référence à son passé. Quel humain n'a pas un souvenir chez lui ?

« Il est délicieux. » Je déclare après avoir savouré ma gorgée. Et ce n'est pas un mensonge.

« Merci. » Répond-elle « Vous vouliez me parler de Monsieur Anderson ? »

« Euh, oui. Nous essayons de comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé et qui l'a assassiné. » Je rétorque en déposant ma tasse sur la table base. Elle se contente d'hocher de la tête, attendant la suite. Puisqu'elle ne dit rien, je me lance avec une question passe-partout.

« Vous connaissiez bien James Anderson ? » J'interroge.

« Oh, non. En fait, je ne le connais pas personnellement. Sa sœur, Ellen, m'en a parlé un peu. Et j'ai dû le croiser et saluer deux ou trois fois. » Me répond-elle.

« Ah… » Je me contente de dire. Bon, et si elle ne le connait pas, je fais comment pour mes recherches ? Ment-elle en disant cela ? Pourtant elle me fixe droit dans les yeux et semble sincère.

« Vous semblez déçu Monsieur Perry. » Finit-elle par dire après de longues minutes de silence.

« J'espérais que vous pourriez m'en apprendre plus sur lui ou ses proches en fait. » Je rétorque un peu ennuyé de devoir rentrer sans rien au motel, si ce n'est l'impression qu'elle n'est pas une humaine normale.

« Et bien, je ne suis pas d'Argyle en fait. Je n'y habite que depuis deux mois dans cette ville. Désolée de ne pouvoir plus vous aider. » Déclare-t-elle avec un air vraiment désolé.

« Oh ce n'est rien… Merci de m'avoir consacré un peu de votre temps. » Je réponds avec un sourire rassurant et je finis rapidement mon chocolat, pressé à m'en aller.

« Puis-je vous demander quelque chose ? » Demande-t-elle subitement.

« Bien sûr. » Est la seule petite réponse que j'arrive à formuler quand mes yeux croisent les siens. Son regard s'est assombri, prenant la teinte d'un ciel d'été virant à l'orage, la douceur qui émanait d'elle jusque maintenant semble avoir disparu ne laissant place qu'à une froideur. Elle affiche un air déterminé et distant…

« Comment est-il mort ? Personne ne me le dira dans cette ville, pour eux je suis encore une étrangère… J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui est arrivé à James Anderson, il avait l'air de quelqu'un de bien… Et qui a profité de sa mort d'après vous ? Enfin si vous pouvez répondre bien sûr » M'interroge-t-elle.

« Et bien, il a eu la gorge tranchée par un objet non identifié pour le moment. » j'avoue un peu mal à l'aise face à son changement de comportement. « Et c'est… »

Je m'interromps alors que mes yeux, qui parcouraient la pièce pour ne pas se fixer sur elle, se pose sur un meuble à ma droite. Sur ce dernier, se trouve un long couteau en fer, je crois. La garde de l'arme est décorée de symboles qui me sont inconnus. L'arme blanche semble vieille, et la lame n'est pas droite. Surement un très vieil objet… Et qui pourrait être l'arme du crime. Je vois du coin de l'œil Berry se lever et prendre le couteau en main avant de revenir vers moi et de me le tendre. J'hésite avant de le prendre en main et de constater qu'il a un certain poids.

« C'est une antiquité, un héritage familiale en fait. Je pense qu'il a toujours été dans la famille. Pour ce que j'en sais, c'est un couteau celte, trouvé en Irlande, mon pays d'origine. » M'explique-t-elle alors que j'examine l'arme. Je lui tends à nouveau et elle le replace sur le meuble.

« Vous ne m'avez pas dit qui a profité directement de la mort de ce pauvre Monsieur Anderson. » Reprend-elle.

« Rebecca Wilson, mais elle ne semble pas être coupable. » Je finis enfin.

« Je vois. Merci de m'avoir répondu. » Elle m'offre un nouveau un sourire. Et je me dois de reconnaitre que son sourire est beau, qu'il illumine ses yeux d'une lumière agréable… Je suis entrain de me laisser séduire, et je me prendre au piège consciemment. Il faut que je m'éloigne d'elle. Surtout que je pense qu'elle est peut-être la coupable, mais j'aimerais me tromper… Elle semble bien trop gentille pour faire partie de ses créatures que je chasse généralement.

« Je ne vais pas abuser plus longtemps de votre temps. Merci de m'avoir reçu mademoiselle. » Je déclare en me levant.

Elle m'imite et me précède dans l'entrée. Ensuite, elle me rend mes affaires que j'enfile sans la regarder. Elle ouvre la porte et me laisse sortir, sans dire un seul mot. Je la salue et m'éloigne d'elle lentement. Je remarque que les enfants jouent toujours dehors et s'amusent dans la neige. Je sursaute quand elle déclare dans mon dos :

« En fait, Monsieur, vous n'êtes pas agent du FBI, n'est-ce pas ? » Sa voix douce et chantante m'a surprise et je m'arrête.

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un remarque que je mens sur mon identité. Je me retourne et croise son regard. Elle sourit simplement, les bras croisé sur sa poitrine, totalement décontractée. Elle me fait un signe de la main avant de faire demi-tour et de rentrer chez elle. Et moi, je reste planté dans son jardin comme un imbécile, figé par la surprise. Comment a-t-elle su ?

**********************************************************************************

_**Argyle, Minnesota **_

La musique emplie la salle et les danseurs bougent frénétiquement sur le rythme enivrant. Dans les coins plus sombres, des couples éphémères se forment, certains disparaissent et reviennent après un certains laps de temps. Appuyé contre une table, un homme d'une trentaine d'années observe une femme au bar. Il l'a remarqué dés son entrée et n'a pu détacher ses yeux de la splendide créature. Elle a la peau blanche, mise en valeur par sa robe courte moulante rouge sang. Ses cheveux blonds sont impeccablement coiffés et remontés en un chignon original. Elle est très peu maquillée, si ce n'est ses lèvres pulpeuses rosées. La jeune femme tourne la tête et ses yeux croisent ceux de l'homme.

Elle se détache du bar et se dirige vers lui lentement, avec un regard aguicheur. Elle évite les personnes présentes sur son chemin avec grâce, ne quittant pas du regard l'homme ? Ce dernier continue de la détailler, et profite qu'elle est de face pour admirer son décolleté et ses longues jambes. Elle est parfaite et il donnerait tout pour l'avoir à lui cette nuit… Si seulement il pouvait la ramener chez lui, mais avec son épouse qui doit l'attendre anxieusement, il peut oublier. Un motel peut-être ou chez la belle ? En tout cas il est sûr qu'il lui plait autant qu'elle lui plait. Ce qu'il regrette d'être marié… Il n'aime plus sa femme même si elle reste amoureuse et ferait n'importe quoi pour lui. Lui, justement, préfère pouvoir changer souvent de femmes. Ses amis avaient raison, son mariage était une mauvaise idée puisqu'il aurait fini par se lasser de cette petite oie blanche. Ce qui aujourd'hui est le cas, et il la trompe sans aucun scrupule… Il devrait divorcer, mais ce serait à son désavantage financier, ce qui ne l'arrange pas.

La séduisante créature est maintenant devant lui et lui tend la main avec un sourire qui promet beaucoup. Il s'en saisit et l'attire vers le centre où les couples dansent. Elle se colle à lui de manière suggestive et passe ses fins bras blancs autour de son cou. L'homme resserre son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune femme et plonge le nez dans son cou. Son odeur est merveilleuse et envoûtante, il dépose un léger baiser sur la peau tiède, avant de glisser ses lèvres vers celle de sa compagne. Cette dernière répond et approfondit le baiser et se colle un peu plus à lui. Elle glisse à son tour la tête dans la nuque de son compagnon et dépose quelques baisers sur sa peau avant de murmurer à son oreille.

« Que souhaites-tu ? Qu'est-ce qui te ferait plaisir dans la vie »

Elle s'éloigne et le fixe une étrange lueur dans les yeux. Au lieu de répondre « toi » , comme il l'envisageait. Les yeux plongés dans les siens, il murmure :

« Ne plus être marié… Peu importe le prix, je veux retrouver ma liberté. »

**********************************************************************************

_Fin du chapitre 3_

On se retrouve au chapitre 4 avec de nouvelles surprises ^^

Merci d'avoir lu.


	5. Chapter 4: Mise au point

Merci à **Élise** pour la correction

Merci à **Lil' Djinn****, Lydean, ****deaina**** et ****Jubei-Kazuki** pour leur review et soutiens. Merci aux lecteurs anonymes aussi.

Note de l'auteur : Désolée du retard, j'ai repris le travail et la semaine fut plus remplie que d'ordinaire. Je prends quelques libertés concernant le couteau de Berry et son origine, par facilité et pour rester dans l'esprit de la série. Je sais bien que tout n'est pas historiquement vrai dans mon explication, mais vous en m'en voudrez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

**POV alterné, présence de POV externe. **

Bonne lecture.

**********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 4 : Mise au point **

_**Argyle, Minnesota **_

Peter Johnson gare sa voiture dans l'allée pavée devant son garage. Il soupire, sa soirée avait pourtant bien commencé, mais voilà la belle, qui l'avait allumé, s'était éclipsée rapidement après leur danse. Il l'avait cherchée pendant un certain temps dans la discothèque avant d'abdiquer et de se rabattre sur une autre « proie » susceptible de finir la nuit avec lui. Et il avait trouvé : une moins séduisante et attirante que la blonde, mais suffisamment pour qu'il passe la nuit avec elle. Et il ne s'en plaint pas, la nuit fut plus qu'agréable. Et maintenant, il est devant chez lui à 6 heures du matin, cherchant quelle excuse il va servir à son épouse. Il sait très bien qu'elle s'est inquiétée toute la nuit de ne pas le voir revenir de sa « soirée entre hommes dédiée au football ». Il se doute qu'elle n'est plus dupe de ce mensonge qu'il lui sert à chaque fois qu'il sort pour la tromper avec une inconnue rencontrée au hasard des clubs du coin. Il pense même que certains l'ont croisé et vendu à son épouse. Mais elle reste fidèle à elle-même, et ne lui reproche rien. Non, elle préfère attendre assisse dans le divan, les jambes repliées sous elle qu'il rentre. Il est sûr qu'il l'a trouvera dans le salon, la peau blanche marquée par des cernes, le regard hagard d'avoir veillé toute la nuit.

Et pourtant, il n'éprouve aucun remord, ou presque, parce que cela valait franchement le coup de découcher cette nuit !

Peter sort de sa voiture après quelques minutes à se remémorer sa folle nuit. Un nouveau soupir s'échappe de ses lèvres, se transformant en petit nuage blanc dans l'air glacial de cette nuit hivernale. Il resserre un peu le col de sa veste et se dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Il hésite entre sonner ou ouvrir la porte avec ses clés. Il opte pour la seconde idée, histoire d'éviter la discussion si son épouse dort et ne remarque pas son retour. Avant d'entrer, il jette un regard à la rue dont les trottoirs sont immaculés de neige, les réverbères donnent une lumière diffuse et un peu féerique à l'ensemble, surtout avec les ombres des arbres dessinant d'étranges formes sur le sol.

Il se décide enfin à passer la porte d'entrée avec un faux sourire d'excuse sur le visage.

Etrangement aucune lumière ne s'allume, Suzanne, son épouse, n'apparait pas dans l'encadrement du salon, avec son air mi-heureux mi-déçu sur le visage. Il n'entend pas non plus sa voix qui le questionne depuis le premier étage ou la cuisine. Il règne partout un silence mortel, et la maison est froide. Il allume lui-même les plafonniers du couloir, trouvant soudain rassurant leur lumière artificielle qui éclaire sauvagement tout. Il plisse d'ailleurs un peu les yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté soudaine. Il hésite à appeler son épouse et attend de voir si son geste l'a réveillée.

Toujours ce même silence horrible et pesant, ce même froid inhabituel dans sa maison.

Elle n'aurait quand même pas déserté chez ses parents avec une demande de séparation ? Il l'a peut-être lassée au final avec ses aventures et ses mensonges incessants sur tout et rien. Un nouveau soupir et il se dirige vers le salon, décidé à se prendre un dernier verre de whisky avant d'aller s'allonger et de dormir un peu. Il verra bien demain matin où est Suzanne… En passant il allume la lumière du lustre…

Et se fige immobile, les yeux exorbités… Il retient difficilement un cri dans sa gorge qui se noue.

En face de lui, allongée sur le sol se trouve Suzanne. Les yeux de Peter l'observent, incrédule. Il détaille chaque partie du décor lentement comme pour s'assurer qu'il ne rêve pas. Son épouse est couchée sur le dos, les jambes repliées sur la gauche comme si elle s'était évanouie, juste en face du divan. Sa robe de nuit longue est légèrement remontée sur ses jambes, le tissu blanc est orné d'un rouge carmin au niveau de la poitrine. Elle a les yeux fermés, et ses cheveux noirs sont étalés tout autour de son visage, comme une auréole. Ses bras nus sont disposés presque en croix. Vu de loin, on croirait qu'elle dort sur le sol. Peter s'approche de quelques pas, ses yeux restant sur la gorge dénudée de son épouse. Il se sent nauséeux à cause de la forte odeur de sang régnant dans la petite pièce. Il baise les yeux sur ses pieds et constate qui patauge dans une marre de sang. Il recule alors effrayé, comme si il venait juste de comprendre…

Sa tendre épouse, cette femme serviable et sans histoire, a été assassinée d'une manière horrible durant son absence…

Peter recule pour sortir de la pièce, laissant des empreintes sanglantes sur la moquette caramel. Il se dirige lentement vers le téléphone, l'image de son épouse baignant dans une marre rouge et la gorge déchiquetée présente face à ses yeux. Lentement, comme dans un état second il compose le numéro d'urgence alors que les larmes cascadent doucement sur ses joues, et que la nausée se fait plus forte…

**********************************************************************************

_**Motel d'Argyle, Minnesota, la vieille au soir**_

**POV Dean Winchester**

J'observe de temps à autre Sam qui fait des recherches sur son ordinateur portable. Il semble absorbé par ce qu'il lit sur le net. Je rabaisse mon regard sur l'arme que je tiens en main. J'ai décidé un peu plus tôt de nettoyer notre artillerie, chose que je fais chaque fois qu'une chasse devient frustrante faute de preuves concrètes ou d'indices. Et pendant ce temps-là, Sammy utilise son cerveau pour nous trouver de quoi finir le travail. Il faut reconnaitre que nos interrogatoires de cet après-midi n'ont pas été très instructifs, sauf peut-être celui de mon frangin. Mais il ne m'a rien dit, il est rentré et s'est connecté à Internet avec l'idée de vérifier quelque chose. Depuis, il ne relève pas la tête. Je dépose l'arme sur le lit et me dirige vers la chaise de l'autre côté de la mini table. Je m'y laisse tomber bruyamment mais n'obtient aucune réaction de Sammy, qui reste dans son monde.

« Ok Sammy, et si on mettait en commun nos découvertes du jour ! » Je propose après quelques minutes à l'observer.

Comme par miracle, mon frère relève la tête et me regarde. Il m'offre un rapide sourire d'excuse avant de s'installer plus confortablement sur sa chaise, les yeux sur moi et non plus sur son écran d'ordinateur. J'attends un peu qu'il daigne commencer à parler, mais constate vite qu'il reste dans son mutisme. En gros il veut que je commence et je suppose que c'est parce que lui pense avoir trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant. Je cède et finis par dire ce que je sais.

« Rebecca Wilson est une séduisante jeune femme… Tu aurais du la voir dans son tailleur moulant… » Je commence.

« Dean !?! » m'interrompt Sam avec un air de reproche assez éloquent.

« Ok, je doute qu'elle soit la cause de tout cela… Elle connaissait très bien James Anderson et en était amoureuse. Elle l'a avoué facilement. Elle semble totalement hors du coup… » Je finis par déclarer.

« Oui, si ce n'est qu'elle profite de sa mort quand même… » Me rétorque mon frère avec un air sérieux.

« Par jeu de dominos. Cela n'en fait pas vraiment une suspecte susceptible de pratiquer la magie ou d'invoquer un esprit ! » Je déclare en réponse à ses soupçons.

«Peut-être pas directement, je veux dire on peut envisager que quelqu'un l'ait fait pour elle non ? Après tout, James est la seule victime de la « créature »… et sa mort a eu un effet bénéfique sur la vie de Rebecca… » M'explique-t-il.

« Ok dois-je en déduire que tu n'as rien appris de cette charmante nouvelle voisine de mademoiselle Anderson, et que ta supposition est notre meilleure piste ? » je demande, un peu déçu d'être revenu au point de départ.

« Non, pas vraiment. J'ai vu chez Berry quelque chose d'intéressant. » M'avoue-t-il en replongeant sur son ordinateur portable pour surement me montrer un document.

« Berry ?!? Vous êtes vite devenu amis dis-moi » je le taquine avec un sourire narquois.

« Non, c'est juste que son nom de famille est presque imprononçable… Elle m'a suggérait de l'appeler par son prénom. » Se défend-t-il tout en tournant l'écran vers moi. « Regarde ceci »

Je jette un coup d'œil à l'image affichée dans la fenêtre de navigation. Elle représente un couteau ancien, dont la garde est couverte de symboles mystiques qui me sont inconnus. L'arme semble ancienne. Je lis ensuite la légende associée à l'image. En réalité il s'agit d'un couteau celte. J'observe à nouveau le dessin et essaye de faire un lien entre cet objet et la jeune femme que Sam a rencontrée plus tôt dans la journée. Je n'en trouve aucun, ce qui me fait froncer les sourcils et relever la tête pour fixer mon cadet, attendant qu'il m'éclaire sur le sujet.

« En fait c'est un couteau de sacrifice d'origine celte, datant d'avant Jésus-Christ. Il est réalisé en fer et possède sur sa garde des symboles de protections et d'invocation. Les druides, les prêtres celtes, l'utilisaient quand il sacrifie à la déesse Mère ou aux divinités païennes de la nature. » M'explique-t-il en complément du document que j'ai sous les yeux.

« Je vois, tu penses que cela pourrait être l'arme du crime. Et quel est le lien avec Berry ? » J'interroge, curieux de savoir comment il va relier les deux.

« Elle en possède un semblable en fait. » Finit-il par lâcher, tout à coup il semble un peu embarrassé par sa découverte.

« Ok, donc elle serait notre assassin. Et elle aurait sacrifié James à une divinité païenne celte, pour obtenir quoi ? De bonne récolte ? Gagner au Lotto ? » Je continue mon interrogatoire sentant qu'il ne m'a pas tout dit.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit elle, Dean. Le couteau est très vieux, la lame ne doit plus rien tranché. De plus, il est exposé aux yeux de tous sur un meuble dans le salon. Quand je l'ai remarqué, elle n'a pas cherché à le dissimuler. Elle me l'a tendu pour que je l'examine… elle semblait à l'aise avec le fait que je sache qu'elle le possédait. De plus c'est une personne très calme et très douce, loin de la sorcière ou du fanatique habituel… » La défend-il lentement.

« Sammy, on sait tous les deux que les apparences peuvent être trompeuses, non ? » Je rappelle cette triste vérité à mon frère avant d'ajouter : « Elle te plait en fait ? »

« Non, Dean elle ne me plait pas du tout » rétorque-t-il en rougissant un peu. Bingo !

« Allez Sam… » Je commence

« Par contre elle m'a surpris, » m'interrompt-il, « elle a deviné que je mentais sur mon identité, mais elle n'a pas eu l'air choquée. Elle dégage vraiment une gentillesse rare et une grande douceur… C'est étonnant. »

« Je vois… Donc elle a l'arme, mais n'est pas notre « créature ». J'ai bien compris ton idée. » Je demande après avoir digérer ses informations.

« Non, je dis juste que c'est une piste plausible, ce couteau. Mais que pour le moment, on n'est vraiment sûr de rien. » Me répond-il avec un léger sourire.

« Ok, tu sais quoi ? Demain on retournera à deux voir ta gentille demoiselle et on verra ce qu'on peut tirer d'elle. » Je finis par lancer avant d'enchainer « Et si on allait manger ? Je meurs de faim moi ! »

*****************************************************************************

_**Argyle, Minnesota **_

La rue habituellement déserte est encombrée pour une fois. C'est étrange de voir tous ces gens, dehors si tôt le matin, alors que le soleil pointe difficilement son nez au-dessus des nuages sombres. Mais l'événement est de taille même si il est morbide. Déjà la mort de James Anderson a suscité beaucoup de conversations et de questions, alors celui encore plus énigmatique de Suzanne Johnson secoue la petite communauté. Il n'y a pas de meurtre à Argyle, petite ville tranquille du Minnesota. D'ailleurs de la mémoire des anciens, c'est la première fois qu'on a ce genre d'affaire. Alors en avoir deux en si peu de temps, il y a de quoi faire naitre le commérage et la peur dans la ville. Certains parlent d'un serial killer qui se serait établi dans la ville, d'autres d'une vengeance personnelle ou plus large et les derniers envisagent que les deux affaires ne soient pas liées.

En tout cas la venue des policiers chez les Johnson a fait sortir de chez eux les habitants de la rue, qui sont maintenant attroupé devant la propriété. Chacun émet son hypothèse sur la raison de la mort de Suzanne et en discute avec son voisin. Pour certains, c'est le mari qui la trompait ouvertement qui est le coupable. Même si il présente un visage dévasté et semble vraiment touché par la perte de son épouse. Pour d'autres, c'est une maitresse qui s'est vengée sur l'épouse. Et parfois on mentionne de nouveau le tueur en série.

Les policiers locaux ont bien du mal à faire correctement leur travail avec cette foule anxieuse et curieuse.

Dean et Sam se sont mêlés aux habitants et recueillent par-ci –par-là des informations sur le couple et la cause de la mort. Une mort horrible selon les premiers arrivés sur les lieux, semblable à celle de ce pauvre James Anderson. Les deux frères se lancent de temps à autres des regards de connivences, pour eux c'est la même créature. Et malheureusement elle semble déterminée à encore tuer. Dean est bien décidé à interroger de nouveau cette Berry, si énigmatique. Sam lui cherche plus de détails, persuadé que c'est par l'accumulation de petites choses qui pourront se recouper qu'ils comprendront ce qu'ils chassent. Dans les deux cas, ce n'est pas trop difficile, les gens sont assez loquaces pour une fois, trop choqués et heureux de pouvoir donner leur impression.

Un peu en retrait se tient une jeune femme habillée d'une longue robe verte émeraude et emmitouflée dans un châle noir. Berry, les cheveux au vent, observe la scène d'un peu plus loin. Elle n'a pas envie de se mêler de trop aux autres. L'inquiétude et le doute se lisent sur son tendre visage. Elle reste parfaitement immobile, ses yeux se posent sur les deux Winchester. Elle sait ce qu'ils sont, des chasseurs, des tueurs. Et elle comprend très bien à qui ils pensent face à ces deux meurtres étranges. Elle sait pertinemment qu'elle est au sommet de leur liste de possibilités, et qu'ils se rapprochent dangereusement d'elle.

Soudain elle frisonne un peu, et balade son regard sur la foule. Quelqu'un l'observe, elle en est sûre. Elle finit par remarquer une jeune femme plus loin, qui lui est inconnue. Cette dernière a les yeux posés sur elle et la fixe de manière insistante. Leur regard reste accrochés un long moment avant que l'autre femme n'offre un gentil sourire à Berry. Cette dernière y répond lentement et doucement avant de détourner les yeux. Son regard rencontre alors celui du plus jeune des frères. Gentiment, elle lui offre aussi un sourire tendre. Ensuite, elle resserre son châle et s'éloigne lentement pour rentrer chez elle, au chaud et surtout en sécurité…

*****************************************************************************

_Fin du chapitre 4_

Voilà si vous êtes chanceux le chapitre suivant suivra très vite.

Sinon continuez à me donner vos impressions sur Berry, cela m'intéresse et est très instructif.

Bien à vous

Junon


End file.
